In recent years, a touch detection device which is so called touch panel capable of detecting approach or contact of an object has attracted attention. The touch panel is used in a display apparatus with a touch detection function mounted on or integrated with a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus. In the display apparatus with the touch detection function, information can be input using a touch panel replaced with a normal mechanical button by causing the display apparatus to display a button image or others. A display apparatus with a touch detection function having such a touch panel does not require an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad, and therefore, usage of the display apparatus tends to expand to not only a computer but also a mobile information terminal such as a mobile phone.
As types of touch detection devices, some types such as an optical type, a resistance type, and a capacitive type are cited. Among these types, a touch detection device of the capacitive type has a relatively simple structure and can achieve lower power consumption, and therefore, is used for the mobile information terminal or others. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2015-075605 (Patent Document 1) describes a display apparatus with a touch detection function having a capacitive touch panel.